Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, have become increasingly popular for multiple use applications. For instance, a mobile device owner may allow other users to utilize his/her mobile device to view or listen to content specified by the owner. However, a mobile device owner may have legitimate privacy, confidentiality or integrity concerns regarding other content that may be stored within the mobile device. This may make the mobile device owner hesitate or refuse to share the mobile device with other users to show these other users specific content for fear that these other users may utilize the mobile device to access other content that the owner does not want to make public. Many mobile devices may include a lock screen, which may prevent unauthorized users from accessing the contents stored within the mobile device. However, this lock screen may prevent the mobile device owner from allowing other users to access specific content as the other users may require a passcode or other credential to unlock the mobile device, which may expose confidential content to these other users.